This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A variety of subsea equipment, such as mineral extraction equipment, may be subjected both to high temperatures and low temperatures. For example, mineral extraction equipment, such as valves and other flow control mechanisms, may experience elevated temperatures as fluids flow through the equipment. In addition, the sea water is often very cold at locations of the mineral extraction equipment, thereby subjecting the equipment to cold temperatures in addition to the elevated temperatures. Unfortunately, hot and cold extremes may subject the equipment to thermal stress, degradation, or wear. For example, certain electronics may eventually overheat or degrade at extreme temperatures or as a result of thermal cycles. Accordingly, a need exists to maintain temperatures within an acceptable range to reduce the possibility of overheating, wear or degradation.